Un astronaute et un faux héros
by liuanne
Summary: Bah, tu sais comment sont les Dieux, lui dit Percy, il faut toujours qu'ils se la racontent en te sortant des conneries que tu peux comprendre que trois ans plus tard.


_C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à écrire autre chose que du Percy/Nico pour ce fandom. Et vous savez quoi ? C'était plutôt une bonne expérience. J'espère que ce sera une bonne expérience pour vous aussi :) petite recommandation : la chanson Evie de Last Dinosaurs !_

 _J'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes fêtes :D !_

— — —

— — —

Percy Jackson est un idiot fini, et ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il continue à entrainer les nouvelles recrues à la Colonie, malgré les remarques de Chiron qui l'encourage à être plus avec sa famille ; ce n'est pas parce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à chercher des trucs bleus pour en faire la collection ; et ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il a décidé d'arrêter ses études.

Et, d'accord, il y a ça, mais il y a d'autres choses pires encore.

En fait, Jason a beau se répéter qu'il n'a rien contre Percy Jackson, il n'arrive pas à garder les pieds sur terre lorsque ce type se glisse à côté de lui, avec son sourire ironique et son humour à la ramasse, ses vieilles baskets et ses cheveux en bataille, lui demandant s'il est capable de faire mieux que lui dans tel ou tel domaine. Et quand il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à garder les pieds sur terre, il le pense, au sens _propre_ du terme. La plupart du temps, l'histoire se termine ainsi : Percy se retrouvant à flotter dans les airs, ou Jason se retrouvant trempé et de mauvaise humeur.

Ce n'est pas de _sa faute,_ si Percy passe son temps à le chercher. On pourrait penser qu'à un moment, il arrêterait. Mais non. Apparemment, se promener dans la Colonie avec un skate et des vêtements troués, en répétant à quel point un fils de Jupiter, ça n'est pas si impressionnant que ça, semble rester l'activité favorite du demi-dieu. Jason a beau passer peu de temps là-bas — comme la plupart des demi-dieux plus âgés, il a d'autres choses à faire —, dès qu'il s'y rend, il le trouve à l'attendre. Et Percy est bruyant, il bouge tout le temps, et se moque de lui dès qu'il le peut, tout en lui balançant des sourires presque _séducteurs,_ comme un vrai connard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça.

Les gosses l'aiment bien. Percy s'amuse à les balancer dans l'eau en se marrant sur une base régulière, mais ils l'aiment bien. Allez savoir pourquoi, tout le monde à l'air de bien aimer Percy, même Annabeth, qui a pourtant supporté des longues heures de disputes avec lui, avant de le voir mettre fin à leur relation parce que « la vision qu'ils ont du futur est trop différente ». Même Chiron le regarde comme s'il regardait son fils, alors qu'il passe son temps à chercher les embrouilles avec des divinités à qui on ne devrait même pas adresser la parole. Cela va sans dire, Jason est presque jaloux — il est aux yeux de tous, plus rigide et moins attachant que Percy.

Mais ça, c'est à la Colonie. Et Jason vit à New York, au dernier étage d'un appartement relativement moderne et qui ne lui coute pas si cher que ça. Avant, il pensait qu'il passerait sa vie à s'entrainer au combat et à protéger ceux qu'il aime. Mais au bout d'un moment, c'est juste trop difficile de voir ces personnes-là se faire tuer sans pouvoir rien y faire, juste parce que les dieux l'ont décidé ainsi. Et Jason est parti, comme la plupart de ses amis — il s'est installé en ville, a reprit ses études, et pendant le week-end et certains soirs, travaille dans un café. C'est une vie confortable, parfois un peu solitaire, mais qui lui plaît. Et il a l'impression d'avoir la paix ( _l'impression_ : il ne peut pas éviter certains monstres, et fait toujours des cauchemars affreux presque toutes les nuits. Mais au moins, il n'a pas été l'objet d'une prophétie depuis des _années_ , d'accord, et c'est peut-être un record personnel).

C'est un jour plutôt morne. Jason a reçu une lettre de Léo — il n'a pas vu le type depuis des années (pas depuis qu'il a faussé sa mort et qu'il a disparu pour retrouver la fille qu'il aimait, au détriment de ses amis) —, alors il la lit quelques fois, pensant à la façon dont Léo a été son meilleur ami pendant un temps. Il ne ressent même plus de colère lorsqu'il touche au sujet. Peut-être que Calypso avait plus besoin de Léo que lui, en fait — okay, il a entendu l'histoire de la jolie immortelle, et ce n'est pas si cool que ça. Il n'empêche, partir sans revenir comme ça, ça ne se fait pas. Et parce qu'il doit donner des nouvelles aux frères et soeurs de Léo, il décide de passer à la Colonie.

Le trajet n'est pas bien long. Jason ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils ne font pas un parking officiel devant la Colonie — sûrement parce que l'espérance de vie des demi-dieux est si faible que la plupart n'ont pas l'occasion d'avoir leur permis. Mais ce n'est pas pratique pour lui. Il doit se garer loin, et faire le reste du trajet en volant, espérant que personne ne sera là pour le voir. Si Percy avait été là, il se serait foutu de sa gueule en faisant une référence à Superman (Jason a fait une fois l'erreur d'avouer que c'était son super-héros préféré, et il en a fait un scandale. Le pire, c'est que Nico s'est aussi rangé de son côté, affirmant que « c'était le héros le plus chiant de l'histoire des super-héros ». Jason s'était presque vexé). Lorsqu'il atterrit, il est juste en face du pavillon d'Héphaïstos. Quelqu'un en sort, et il reconnaît Nyssa, avec son habituel bandana rouge dans les cheveux. La jeune fille a le regard qui brille dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, et Jason se sent presque coupable : les enfants d'Héphaïstos semblent être les seuls à toujours penser que Léo va revenir, et ils doivent espérer qu'il l'accompagne à chaque fois qu'il se pointe. Mais il n'a rien d'autre qu'une lettre, alors il la tend bêtement devant lui. Nyssa soupire, mais sourit étrangement, et récupère le bout de papier avec un entrain tout de même remarquable.

Elle propose à Jason de traîner un peu avec eux, mais il refuse. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi. Il n'a pas trop envie de parler avec la famille de Léo, en fait. Il a l'impression d'être un échec en tant qu'ami, et ça l'énerve.

Jason tourne les talons, et fait le tour du coin. Il salue Chiron, comme à son habitude, visite brièvement le pavillon de son père et adresse une salutation à l'immense statue de Zeus. La Colonie reste toujours la même — tout comme le camp des Romains, se dit-il — ; à cette période de l'année, il n'y a pas grand-monde, mais on s'active. Nico a dû s'absenter pour une raison obscure, dommage. Il croise Will, et d'autres demi-dieux qui vivent sur le camp toute l'année. Jason se demande pourquoi ils font ça. Ils sont assez grands pour avoir un véritable chez eux, pense-t-il, ils peuvent vivre plus tranquillement. Mais en même temps, ils ne sont pas seuls dans leur pavillon, _eux_.

(Et puis, il se demande ce que ça change, au final. Vivre tout seul dans un appart, est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux ? Peut-être pas. Mais ça lui donne l'impression de vivre un peu plus loin des manigances des Dieux. C'est plus rassurant comme ça).

— Comment va Léo ?

Jason reconnaît la voix agaçante sans peine, et soupire lourdement avant de se retourner. Percy Jackson se tient n'importe comment — à moitié adossé contre le mur, l'air complètement blasé.

— Bien, apparemment. Il fait un road trip avec Calypso.

— Oh, cool.

— Ouais.

Percy sourit, mais pour Jason, ça ressemble plus à une grimace.

— Tu veux qu'on aille foutre le bordel chez les Arès ? demande-t-il.

Jason fronce les sourcils.

— Huh, _non_. Pour quoi faire ?

— Parce que ces idiots m'ont cherché, l'autre jour. Chiron a organisé un relais, on était par équipes. J'me suis retrouvé avec eux — ouais, l'horreur —, et ils m'ont complètement ignoré.

— Eh bah. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Et Clarisse n'est même pas là.

— Personne n'est là, de toute façon, fait Percy en haussant les épaules. Et je m'ennuie.

— Donc tu vas embêter tout le monde ?

— C'est à peu près ça, ouais.

Quelques gouttes commencent à tomber du ciel gris. Jason en sent quelques-unes sur le dos de sa main, et un frisson le parcours de la tête aux pieds.

— Il pleut, dit-il (il se sent idiot d'énoncer une telle évidence, mais il ne sait plus trop quoi dire d'autre).

— Ouais, c'est cool, dit Percy avec enthousiasme.

Jason commence par trouver sa réaction un peu étrange, puis il se rappelle que ce gars est un fils de Poséidon et que la pluie, c'est son truc. Il regarde le ciel et son air sombre, signe d'une tempête qui approche. Il connaît ça, aussi. Les tempêtes, c'est un peu son truc, il suppose. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les aime bien.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop mauvais, dit-il. J'ai aucun problème avec les Arès, et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir.

— Comme tu veux.

Il lit une légère déception dans les traits du demi-dieu, mais décide de ne pas y faire attention. Percy doit s'ennuyer, ici. Il passe son temps à ne rien foutre et à parler avec tout le monde — sûrement parce que pendant un temps, il était considéré comme le chef de la Colonie, ou un truc du genre (parce que ce titre n'existe pas ici), alors peut-être qu'il veut encore se donner un semblant d'importance. Ou bien il a juste du mal à échapper à cette vie, parce qu'il a l'impression que c'est toujours sa responsabilité. Jason ne sait pas, et de toute façon, c'est pas ses affaires.

— Bon, ben. À la prochaine, Jackson.

— Ouais. Salut.

Quand Jason part, il a l'impression que la pluie est plus forte qu'avant. Il maudit le temps déprimant, et retourne dans son appartement, triste de ne plus avoir au moins la lettre de Léo pour lui tenir compagnie.

— — —

— — —

Jason ne pense pas avoir de soucis particuliers avec son travail. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, et comparé à affronter une armée de monstres/demi-deux/dieux/etc, il ne peut pas dire que la chose soit particulièrement horrible.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il voit Percy pousser la porte, et se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche du comptoir, Jason sent un début de migraine le secouer. Ah, oui. Il faut toujours que certaines personnes se permettent de faire ce dont elles ont envie. Il aurait bien demandé à un de ses collègues de s'occuper du fils de Poséidon, mais à cette heure creuse, il n'y a que lui, et le bourdonnement sourd de la machine à café. Alors il fait ce qu'il a à faire : il se lève et vient à la rencontre de Percy, sans prendre la peine d'embarquer son carnet avec lui.

Lorsqu'il le voit approcher, Percy aborde un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage.

— Je voudrais un café viennois, avec pas trop de sucre — genre, deux maxi —, et des éclats de noisette ; bien sûr, puis les biscuits de l'autre jour avec, mais pas ceux au chocolat noir, parce que-

— C'est noté, grogne Jason.

— Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! proteste Percy. Et puis, t'as rien noté du tout. T'as même pas de carnet.

— Percy, tu demandes quelque chose de trop spécifique dès que tu viens, et à chaque fois je te sers un café viennois classique. Et tu ne remarques jamais. Alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer.

Percy ouvre la bouche et prend un air scandalisé — comme si Jason venait de le poignarder dans le dos —, puis croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'empourprant.

— Tu ne me prends pas du tout au sérieux, en fait, il fait.

— En effet, rétorque Jason, reprenant place derrière son comptoir. Mais tu as quand même le droit à une réduction parce que tu es un pote, alors ne te plain pas.

La remarque semble presque _rassurer_ Percy (comme s'il avait besoin d'être consolé pour quelque chose, pense Jason, ce type en fait toujours des tonnes).

— Alors comme ça je suis un pote, dit Percy.

Jason hausse un sourcil. Il sort une tasse d'un blanc crème bien propre, et s'active dans la préparation du café de Percy.

— Je suis blessé, dit-il avec ironie. Je pensais qu'on avait battu Gaïa et tout ensemble, et que ça faisait de nous de bons amis. Apparemment j'étais le seul à penser ça.

Percy lève les yeux au ciel, et s'étale encore plus sur sa chaise (si c'est possible), laissant trainer ses jambes jusqu'à la chaise située de l'autre côté de la table, et étirant ses bras inutilement. Tss. Jason se dit qu'il devrait le virer. Si les gens ne viennent pas à cette heure, c'est à cause des types comme lui. (Sauf qu'au fond, il sait que c'est faux. Si Percy partait maintenant, il se retrouverait seul, ce qui serait bien plus triste. Il ne fait aucune remarque).

— Pff, répond Percy, je déconnais, mec, relax. Bien sûr qu'on est amis.

Jason finalise la commande avec une pointe de satisfaction. Percy vient suffisamment ici pour qu'il connaisse exactement quelles doses sont ses préférées, et le café semble bon.

— C'était une plaisanterie, Percy, fait-il remarquer.

— Ah, dit Percy. C'est difficile avec ton sens de l'humour, parfois.

— C'est toi qui dis ça. T'es, genre, dix fois pire que moi.

— Mais non ! Moi je dis tout le temps des conneries, alors c'est pas compliqué de savoir que je suis jamais sérieux.

Le café est servi, et entamé dans la foulée. Le bruit de satisfaction qui échappe des lèvres de Percy arrache un sourire au fils de Jupiter, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi ; bien sûr que Percy aime le café — il sait qu'il est doué pour faire du café, et Percy est la personne la plus facile au monde à satisfaire.

— Toi, tu n'es jamais sérieux, Percy Jackson ? il demande avec un air faussement impressionné.

— Tout juste.

— Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis que les Dieux ont transformé ma vie en une énorme _blague_.

Jason s'arrête à ça, parce que c'est une drôle de formulation. Sa vie à lui ressemble à tout sauf à une blague — il a peur en permanence pour lui et surtout pour tous ceux qu'il aime, il se sent exclu par la société moderne, il n'a plus le goût au combat.

— Ne dis pas ça, gronde-t-il, ta vie n'est pas si désastreuse que ça, au final. Ta famille va bien. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Le but n'est pas de décrédibiliser Percy, bien sûr, mais le jeune homme semble quand même se rebuter. Jason sait que c'est injuste, et qu'il ne s'est pas bien exprimé. Percy a vécu des choses horribles, lui aussi. Il n'est en aucun droit de lui dire qu'il est plus chanceux que d'autres.

— Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'en vouloir aux Dieux, reprend-il précipitamment. On est tous dans le même bain, tu vois ?

Percy hoche lentement la tête, éparpillant davantage les quelques mèches rebelles qui parcourent son front.

— Mmh, fait-il, mais tu n'as pas tort. Je devrais arrêter de me plaindre tout le temps. Désolé.

— Ne sois pas désolé, Percy-

— Je sais que les choses ont été compliquées avec ta mère, reprend Percy. Et je sais que les Dieux ont été aussi injustes envers toi. En plus, comparé à d'autres, je m'en sors pas si mal…

Le prénom de Nico semble flotter dans l'air, mais n'est pas évoqué. Personne n'évoque jamais Nico.

— Il n'empêche, continue Percy, ça reste dur à vivre.

— Tu m'étonnes.

Et puis, comme souvent avec Percy, Jason ne sait plus quoi dire. Il regarde le jeune homme boire son café en grimaçant lorsqu'il en prend trop d'un coup, probablement à cause de la chaleur du breuvage. Lorsqu'il a fini, il reste semi-allongé sur sa chaise, et fixe paresseusement le plafond. Jason ne sait pas à quoi il pense, et décide qu'il n'a pas envie de savoir. Chacun ses problèmes, pas vrai ?

Quand Percy repart, il se retrouve plongé dans une solitude presque paisible.

Mais bon. C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un monstre à vos trousses.

— — —

— — —

Vous pourriez penser qu'au bout d'un moment, ils auraient tout vu. Que les prophéties se termineraient. Que les gens arrêteraient de disparaitre sans raison, ou de mourir. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Jason connaît difficilement la moitié de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Ce n'est pas le camp dans lequel il a grandi, et même s'il s'y rend de temps en temps, les visages changent vite. Il ne reconnaît que vaguement celui de la fille d'Aphrodite qui est retrouvée morte dans les bois, après quelques jours d'absence. Ses cheveux sont longs et bouclés, ils forment une étrange masse sombre qui couvre l'immense plaie parcourant son crâne. Quelques traces de sang encore visibles rejoignent le bas de son visage rond, passant par son petit nez pointu et ses yeux gris, grands ouverts et vitreux. La façon dont ses membres s'étirent vers l'extérieur donne l'impression qu'elle a été soigneusement déposée ainsi, prenant la position d'une croix. Jason trouve la scène morbide, mais remarque avec horreur que pour lui, ce genre de chose est presque _normal_.

C'est pas normal, que ça lui paraisse normal, justement. La fille est jeune, peut-être treize ou quatorze ans — c'est toujours difficile de donner un âge à une fille d'Aphrodite ; leur étrange beauté peut parfois se révéler vraiment troublante —, elle ne doit pas être là depuis plus d'un an. Ses frères et soeurs la regardent avec tristesse, et colère, aussi. Ils chuchotent furieusement entre eux et parfois, l'un d'entre eux se met à pleurer tout d'un coup.

Jason est la personne vers laquelle on se tourne, comme d'habitude. On lui demande s'il a une idée de qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille, s'il peut aider à consoler les plus jeunes, s'il peut aider à déplacer le corps en le faisant voler. Il fait de son mieux. C'est ça, d'être l'un des plus âgés de la Colonie, en plus d'être un fils de Jupiter.

(Percy arrive plus tard, dès qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle. Il sort de la nuit avec un air meurtri et colérique, dit que celui qui a fait ça aura affaire à lui, qu'il le laissera pas le faire à nouveau. Il a beau porter un vieux sweat et des baskets trouées, il a beau avoir les cheveux plus décoiffés que la victime elle-même, tout le monde le regarde avec un respect mêlé de crainte, qui intrigue presque Jason).

L'arrivée de Piper est un coup supplémentaire au moral de Jason. Elle regarde sa demi-soeur avec des yeux humides, et lorsqu'ils rentrent, elle se précipite dans le pavillon des Aphrodite sans adresser la moindre parole au jeune homme. Il sait qu'elle n'a pas à lui parler, au final, qu'ils n'ont plus la relation qu'ils avaient avant. Mais il aurait aimé qu'elle le laisse lui parler, ou au moins la réconforter un peu, il ne sait pas. Il regarde avec impuissance les talons de Piper, ses cheveux qui traînent dans son dos et qui se soulèvent au rythme de ses pas.

Cette nuit-là, Jason ne rentre pas — ni chez lui, ni dans son pavillon. Il reste dehors, assit quelque part dans l'herbe humide et glacée, surveillant les bois d'un oeil lointain. À un moment, Percy vient s'assoir à côté de lui. Ils ne parlent pas. La peau du fils de Poséidon semble bouillonner, si bien que Jason peut sentir sa chaleur même à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Il trouve que c'est étrange, comme sensation. Lui, il doit être aussi froid qu'un cadavre.

— — —

— — —

Piper ne vient lui parler que plusieurs jours après ça, juste après la disparition d'un enfant d'Arès.

Il remarque immédiatement son air fatigué, ses joues pâles et les cernes creusées sous ses jolis yeux.

— Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle.

Il la suit immédiatement jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille, laissant une distance respectable entre eux deux. Contrairement à Annabeth et Percy, Piper et lui ont rompu avec un calme presque déconcertant. Un jour, il lui a simplement avoué qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, et elle a dit qu'elle manquait leur ancienne complicité — mais même après ça, ils n'arrivaient plus à se comporter comme avant. Il n'empêche, c'est toujours douloureux d'être près d'elle. Jason regrette plein de choses (il ne sait pas lesquelles exactement), et la présence de Piper ne fait que les accentuer.

— Tu vas bien ? finit-il par demander.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Bah, tu sais. Bof. C'est toujours compliqué quand quelqu'un nous quitte comme ça… Et puis, Olive était une fille bien, vraiment. C'était la petite amie de Jeremy, tu sais…

Jason fronce les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas du prénom. Piper lui lance un drôle de regard, puis elle soupire lourdement lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il ne sait pas de qui elle parle.

— Tu n'es pas au courant, fait-elle, je pensais qu'on t'en avait parlé…

— De quoi, au juste ?

— Jeremy, c'est un fils de Nénémis. Il a disparu il y a quelques jours.

Jason sent sa mâchoire se décrocher.

— Que- _quoi ?_ Il y a d'autres personnes qui… ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, parfois des demi-dieux nous quittent de leur plein gré aussi, alors c'est compliqué de savoir ce qui relève de l'enlèvement. Toujours est-il que Jeremy a disparu alors qu'il avait l'air plutôt heureux ici. Et Olive n'a pas été prudente en le recherchant, je suppose…

Sa voix se met à craquer et elle doit s'arrêter de parler. Jason sait que Piper est une fille forte, mais il comprend. En plus, si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, alors il y réellement quelque chose de proche qui cherche à tuer les demi-dieux de la Colonie. Ou bien tout ceci n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais l'instinct de Jason lui crie que ce n'en est pas une.

— Tu- tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'autre ? demande-t-il en se souvenant que Piper l'a amené ici.

Elle hoche la tête avec une certaine gravité.

— Ma mère, dit-elle.

— Aphrodite ?

— Oui. Elle nous a contactés il y a peut-être deux semaines. Elle a voulu que nous lui montrions tous nos objets qui ont un usage magique.

— Et… ?

— Et rien, soupire Piper. Nous avons montré ce que nous avions, elle n'a pas semblé voir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle nous a remerciés et a coupé la communication.

— C'est tout ?

— Mh-mh.

— Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec tout le reste ?

Elle semble indécise. Jason capte une lueur dans ses yeux, montrant qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose, mais sa posture est tellement hésitante qu'elle ne doit pas pouvoir apporter la moindre preuve.

— Je ne sais pas, mais… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Aphrodite entre en contact avec tous ces enfants — ce qui est déjà un événement en soi, est-ce que tu sais que plusieurs nouveaux ne l'avaient jamais vue avant ça ? —, et quelques jours après, un garçon disparaît, puis une de ses filles meurt. Et puis, tu sais. Cette histoire d'instinct.

Ce doit être parce qu'elle est une fille d'Aphrodite, mais Piper fait souvent confiance à ses impressions — qui se révèlent véridiques la plupart du temps. Peut-être a-t-elle capté une once de culpabilité chez la déesse, ou un malaise rare pour quelqu'un comme Aphrodite. Mais Jason décide de lui faire confiance sur ce point-là. Les évènements sont proches, suffisamment pour qu'ils soient en droit de se poser des questions.

Après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, Piper retrouve son masque légèrement distant. Elle le salue rapidement et retourne près de ses frères et soeurs.

Les jambes de Jason le traînent jusqu'au lac, et lorsqu'il se rend compte d'où il est, il grimace. Mais tant pis. Il est épuisé, et se laisse tomber sur l'herbe humide. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, il se met à arracher quelques tiges qu'il tresse ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

C'est Percy, bien sûr. La fatigue recouvre son visage, comme un masque d'argile craquelant.

— Rien, dit Jason. Je réfléchis.

— Par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Olive ? demande-t-il.

— Ouais. Et Jeremy, également. Je ne viens pas assez ici, soupire Jason, tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre ?

Percy secoue la tête. Il se laisse tomber à côté de Jason.

— J'sais pas trop. Ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas du genre à partir d'un coup. Personne d'autre n'est parti, pas ce moi-ci. Il y a eu quelques disputes chez les Arès, mais rien de grave, et ça n'a mené à rien de catastrophique.

— Personne d'autre n'a eu de comportement étrange ?

— Non.

— Mmhh…

Jason ferme les yeux et essaye de trouver ce qui ne va pas. Il doit y avoir une logique quelque part, ou au moins, une _prophétie_. Parce que, ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est probablement juste chercher et chercher dans la forêt, sans la moindre indication. Et c'est idiot, parce qu'ici, littéralement _tout_ veut vous tuer. C'est un coup à mourir pour une raison aussi stupide que d'avoir marché sur le terrier d'un monstre sans le faire exprès.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, la lumière rejoint ses nerfs avec une impression de brutalité assez désagréable. Il voit une espèce de forme ronde flottante juste au-dessus du lac, qui se déplace jusqu'à eux. Il met un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'eau. La bulle se rapproche et épouse confortablement les traits du visage de Percy, pour venir l'englober entièrement. Jason reste comme un idiot à le regarder. Il ressemble à une espèce d'astronaute, sauf que ses cheveux bougent dans l'eau comme les franges d'une écharpe au vent. Jason trouve la scène étrangement relaxante.

Percy reste ainsi quelques minutes, et la bulle d'eau semble finalement éclater, se répandant sur le sol en éclaboussant Jason au passage.

— Désolé, fait-il. Ça m'aide à penser plus clairement quand c'est le bordel comme ça.

— Je comprends.

Jason hésite à lui parler d'Aphrodite, puis se dit que c'est à Piper de le faire, et qu'elle l'a certainement déjà fait de toute façon. Lui, il se demande si l'air inquiet mais encore voilé de Percy n'est pas le calme avant la tempête.

— — —

— — —

Le lendemain, il est réveillé à quatre heures du matin par Aphrodite. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la _véritable_ Aphrodite devant lui, c'est une projection de la déesse, c'est un _message_. Jason est là, tenant à peine debout, les yeux encore chargés de sommeil. Il se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Peut-être que rompre avec Piper ne lui a pas rendu service.

— J'ai perdu quelque chose, dit-elle immédiatement.

Jason fronce les sourcils, et ravale le « bonjour » qu'il avait aux lèvres.

— Je- pardon ?

— Ma ceinture, reprend Aphrodite, je l'ai perdue. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

Jason se retient de faire un commentaire déplacé. Est-ce que lui, quand il ne trouve pas sa ceinture, il va réveiller des gens qu'il connaît à peine en plein milieu de la nuit pour leur demander de la retrouver ? Non. Mais après des années d'expérience, il a appris que quand les Dieux veulent que vous fassiez quelque chose pour eux, refuser est tout simplement inutile, en plus de _dangereux_.

— Votre ceinture, repend-il en se raclant la gorge. Euh, d'accord ? À quoi ressemble-t-elle, cette ceinture ?

Il veut demander en quoi il est concerné, pourquoi est-ce que c'est important, mais le regard noir de la déesse lui intime de la laisser parler.

— Là n'est pas la question, soupire-t-elle. C'est un objet puissant. Héphaïstos me l'a offerte, j'y tiens énormément.

L'histoire dit vaguement quelque chose à Jason, qui réfléchit brièvement, jusqu'à ce que les vieux rouages de sa mémoire se remettent en place.

— Oh, fait-il, _cette_ ceinture ? J'en ai entendu parler. Ce n'est pas celle que vous utilisez pour séduire Héphaïstos lorsque vous êtes prise à le tromper ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas exactement la meilleure chose à dire.

— Je te trouve bien bavard, mon cher. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un sage garçon.

— Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il, je ne voulais pas insinuer quoi que ce soit en disant cela.

— Bon, passons, fait-elle en balayant la scène de sa main. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que cette ceinture a le pouvoir de rendre n'importe quel homme amoureux. Et que je l'ai perdue. Si une… Créature venait à s'en servir à de mauvais fins, ce serait plutôt _déplaisant_.

Le fait de la voir qualifier la chose de déplaisante seulement met Jason en colère. Il parle sans réfléchir.

— C'est déplaisant, en effet, et peut-être lié à la mort d'une de _vos_ filles. Mais ce qui vous embête le plus, ça doit être de ne pas pouvoir utiliser vous-même cet objet, non ?

— Cela _suffit_ !

La forme de la déesse est soudainement plus grande, plus éclatante, plus effrayante. Jason retient son souffle, et peste contre la mauvaise influence de Percy, qui le pousse à dire de telles choses. Il est supposé être le _diplomate_.

— Mon garçon, reprend la déesse. Crois-tu vraiment que cette ceinture me sois si utile ? Je suis la déesse de l'Amour, un tel gadget n'est _rien_. Je l'avais prêté à l'un de mes enfants, et peux-tu voir le résultat ? Si la mort d'Olive est d'une quelconque manière liée à cela, je souhaite agir avant qu'un nouveau drame ne se produise.

— Je croyais que vous l'aviez perdue, dit Jason, et attendez, vous l'avez prêté à Olive ? Piper m'a dit que vous avez demandé à tous vos enfants s'ils avaient un objet en leur possession…

Aphrodite soupire, et passe une main dans ses longs cheveux.

— Ça n'est pas si simple, bien sûr. Même si tu sembles penser le contraire, j'aime mes enfants. Tous. Et il arrive que lorsqu'ils éprouvent une certaine connexion avec moi, certaines choses se produisent sans que j'en aie le contrôle absolu. Cette ceinture était rangée dans un de mes coffres, et je n'en avais pas eu l'utilité depuis un petit bout de temps… Lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait disparut, j'ai bien évidement tout de suite pensé qu'on me l'avait volée, mais le système de sécurité que je possède est _tip-top_ , et personne n'a pu rentrer par effraction.

— Vous voulez dire que l'un de vos enfants a… Souhaité l'avoir, et la ceinture est venue d'elle-même ?

Un hochement de tête. Jason est jaloux. Lui, il n'a pas ça avec son père.

— Donc Olive aurait souhaité avoir cette ceinture…

Il pense à ce type qui a disparu, lui aussi, _Jeremy_ , et qui sortait avec elle. Leur couple ne doit pas être si stable que ça, si Olive convoitait une ceinture ayant le pouvoir de séduire des hommes.

— Et on le lui aurait volé. Lorsque Jeremy a disparu, elle a voulu aller le chercher, sûrement en pensant qu'il avait été attiré par la ceinture… Ou bien elle lui avait parlé de la ceinture avant, et il a été pris au piège en la recherchant ? continue Jason. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. La ceinture a disparu, et la… _Chose_ qui s'en est emparée est dangereuse.

— Tu comprends vite, remarque Aphrodite.

C'est un semblant de compliment, et Jason se sent presque fier. Enfin, il _aurait_ été fier, s'il n'était pas juste en train de parler de personnes tuées et et potentielles victimes futures. Et bizarrement, il n'est pas si heureux que ça.

— Et pourquoi- pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça à _moi_ ? Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas envie d'aider, mais je passe peu de temps à la Colonie et je ne suis pas la personne la plus—

— Oh, le coupe-t-elle, c'est _évident_.

Il ne comprend pas. Il faut toujours que les Dieux soient vagues comme ça ; peut-être qu'ils pensent que pour être impressionnants, ils doivent être _théâtraux_ comme ça. Il trouve ça plus irritant qu'autre chose.

— Tu es le choix idéal, continue-t-elle enfin. Un fils de Jupiter, qui a déjà été suffisamment impliqué pour être _compétent_ , et dit-on, une personne sur qui on peut compter.

Et Jason ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais il pose la question sans remarquer qu'elle est bizarre.

— Et Percy Jackson ?

Aphrodite hésite.

— Percy Jackson est différent, dit-elle.

Elle ne rajoute rien et Jason se retrouve avec un sentiment bizarre et saturnien au fond de la gorge. Il le ravale. L'image de Percy qui, quelques jours plus tôt, lui dit qu'il a arrêté d'être sérieux et que sa vie est une _blague_ , rien que ça, revient. Il se demande si Aphrodite fait référence à ça. Percy passe sa vie à la Colonie, il se fait même engueuler pour ça. Percy passe sa vie à s'inquiéter pour les jeunes demi-dieux. Percy passe sa vie à les voir partir en quête et mourir, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Et à un moment, il a juste, vous savez, arrêté d'agir de la façon dont on voulait qu'il agisse. Comme tous ces gosses qui pensent encore à faire plaisir à leurs parents divins, comme s'ils en avaient vraiment quelque chose à foutre, comme tous ceux qui respectent encore les Dieux et qui donnent ce silence solennel quand on leur dit que telle prophétie va sauver le monde.

Percy Jackson s'en fiche, de tout ça. Il veut juste qu'on les laisse tranquilles, lui et ceux qu'il aime. Il ne sacrifiera rien de plus pour les Dieux. Et Aphrodite aurait pu lui confier cette mission, parce qu'il ferait _tout_ pour sauver ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Mais si elle l'avait choisi, il aurait été plus dur que Jason. Il l'aurait blâmé, sans penser à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire en retour. Quelqu'un comme Jason, qui se montre droit et qui a encore cette once de _respect_ coincé au fond de lui, c'est un choix plus stratégique. C'est ce qu'il pense.

Quand Jason relève les yeux pour répondre à Aphrodite que c'est d'accord, il fera ce qu'il peut, elle a déjà disparu. Il a l'impression de voir les fantômes des longs voiles de sa robe, qui traînent sur le sol, comme des lézards effrayés par la lumière pâle du jour.

— — —

— — —

Rachel vient, il est sept heures, elle a les yeux fatigués et la forme de ses cheveux lui donne l'impression qu'elle a assisté à un explosion particulièrement impressionnante.

Elle lui parle d'une prophétie, mais Jason ne retient pas grand-chose, à par les mots « ceinture » et « enfants » et « Héra ». Pourquoi serait-il surpris ? Il faut toujours que Héra soit impliquée dans son malheur.

Percy est là trois minutes plus tard, portant un vieux sweat et un sac à dos Eastpak.

— Quelqu'un d'autre a disparu cette nuit, dit-il. Je t'accompagne.

Jason ne pense même pas à lui refuser ça.

— — —

— — —

Ce quelqu'un qui a disparu, c'est un autre type dont Jason n'a jamais entendu parler. Il s'appelle Etienne, c'est un fils d'Hécate, et il est arrivé au camp en début d'hiver.

Pourtant, Percy a une tonne de choses à dire sur lui. Il lui parle de la façon dont il a lancé ces feux d'artifice magiques sur les Arès, lors de cette course de chars qu'ils ont eue dernièrement, et un tas d'autres histoires qui donnent à Jason l'impression qu'il loupe pas mal d'événements, à ne pas venir si souvent que ça ici.

Il peut au moins remercier Etienne pour une chose ; c'est beaucoup plus simple de suivre la piste d'une personne que de chercher au hasard en craignant d'être manipulé par une espèce de ceinture magique. La forêt est boueuse et les traces de pas encore visibles, Percy les regarde avec une expression douloureuse qui atteint Jason plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il essaye de le rassurer, de lui dire que lui et Jeremy sont peut-être encore en vie.

Ça semble effleurer Percy, comme un coup de vent. Mais Jason n'insiste pas, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas bien placé pour, et Percy a le _droit_ de s'inquiéter. Quelqu'un doit bien le faire — quelqu'un doit bien se lever et dire qu' _eux_ comptent aussi.

Ils s'arrêtent rapidement pour manger les deux barres au chocolat que Percy a ramené dans son sac. Le silence commence à peser, il est comme du plomb sur les épaules de Jason.

— Est-ce que Aphrodite est venue te voir ? demande Percy comme ça.

Jason est pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait _savoir_.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

— La prophétie est assez vague, dit Percy. J'veux dire, y a bien une ceinture de mentionnée, mais tu as tout de suite dit qu'Aphrodite l'avait perdue et qu'il fallait la retrouver.

— C'est vrai, mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu m'en informer…

Percy hausse les épaules.

— Aphrodite m'a parlé, hier, dit-il comme si c'était rien d'important.

Jason ouvre de grands yeux. D'après sa conversation avec Aphrodite, il pensait qu'elle ne voulait justement _pas_ parler à Percy Jackson.

— Elle t'a parlé de la prophétie ? tente-t-il.

— Non…

Percy a l'air un peu embêté, il baisse la tête et regarde le sol d'un oeil distrait. Jason a presque l'impression qu'il _rougit_ , mais ça doit être un reflet du ciel matinal qui se balade sur ses joues.

— Alors pourquoi est-elle venue ?

— Bah… Tu sais, pour être… _Aphrodite_ , quoi.

— Huh ?

— Genre, pour parler d'amour et de ce genre de connerie. Comme si c'était le bon moment pour ça.

— Elle est venue pour te parler d'amour ?

Jason en rirait presque. Mais Percy a raison, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'elle ferait ; à ce genre de moment. Il repense à ce qu'elle a dit, « Percy Jackson est différent », et ce ton définitif qu'elle avait. La plus grande faiblesse de Percy, c'est sa loyauté — pas celle qu'il a pour les Dieux, celle qu'il a pour tous ceux qu'il aime —, et cette faiblesse est étroitement liée à l'amour. Et c'est un peu étrange, parce que tout aussi populaire qu'il est, Percy n'a jamais essayé de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Annabeth. C'est comme s'il avait peur de ne plus être _loyal_ en favorisant quelqu'un. C'est comme s'il avait décidé de s'éparpiller un peu partout et de rester là pour tout le monde, et de ne plus penser à son bonheur à lui. Percy Jackson est un drôle de type, pense Jason.

— Ce qu'elle fait d'habitude, dit Percy avec un haussement d'épaules. Des mots qui ne me parlent pas trop. Genre, que je pouvais faire comme _Elle_ et suivre mon coeur, mais que je n'étais pas obligé d'être aveuglé, un truc comme ça. Je savais même pas de qui elle parlait.

— J'en sais pas plus que toi…

Et Percy lui offre le premier semblant de sourire de la journée, ses dents blanches qui contrastent avec sa peau cuivrée, ressortent comme des perles marines.

— Bah, tu sais comment sont les Dieux. Il faut toujours qu'ils se la racontent en te sortant des conneries que tu peux comprendre que trois ans plus tard.

— — —

— — —

L'atmosphère s'alourdit à nouveau quand ils trouvent _La Chose_. Ce n'est pas compliqué, vraiment. D'accord, elle est cachée dans une _grotte_ , mais hey, ce n'est pas comme si c'était original ou quoi que ce soit. Alors quand ils voient les traces de pas s'arrêter juste devant l'entrée, la roche coupante et d'un gris lugubre, Percy et Jason échangent un regard inquiet et se glissent à l'intérieur, osant à peine respirer. Jason sait que ce que Percy redoute le plus, ce n'est pas de trouver un monstre, mais de voir les cadavres de ses amis.

Ils entendent des ronflements, ce qui est plutôt rassurant, dans un sens. Jason n'est pas le genre de personne à tuer un monstre dans son sommeil — mais c'est peut-être aussi que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé —, il ne peut pas dire que ça le dérange de le faire. Percy glisse une main jusqu'à son épaule et le regarde avec une intensité troublante, et Jason comprend le message, _je m'en occupe, reste là_.

La Chose est allongée sur une espèce de matelas posé par terre. Jason se demande si c'est un monstre ou une femme — ses longs cheveux lui font penser à des algues, gluantes et boueuse, alors il suppose que c'est un monstre. Sa peau est dure, comme si de l'écorce la recouvrait. Il est presque rassuré que son visage soit caché, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir quel genre de tête elle a.

Percy n'est pas stupide au point de la tuer comme ça. Il plante son épée juste à quelques millimètres de son cou, et se positionne au-dessus d'elle, coinçant ses bras avec ses genoux pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. Il fait un signe à Jason, qui s'approche. En avançant, il ne fait pas gaffe, et trébuche sur un objet qui retombe avec un bruit qui résonne dans toute la grotte. Au départ, il n'y fait pas attention, mais il découvre avec horreur que c'est un bocal avec, à l'intérieur, une paire d'yeux orangés.

— _Bordel_ , fait Jason, je sais ce que c'est.

Et juste à ce moment, elle se réveille. Percy est distrait par les paroles de Jason, et bascule en arrière lorsqu'elle se redresse d'un coup. Son visage est hideux, il ressemble plus à un masque d'horreur qu'à un vrai visage — ses joues retombent jusqu'à son cou, ses orbites sont vides et plus sombres que l'enfer, et Jason jurait voir des _vers_ sortir de ses oreilles.

— Mes yeux ! crie-t-elle.

Elle tend son bras vers le bocal, mais Jason l'a déjà dans les mains. Il essaye de retenir sa respiration — le monstre est aveugle et ne peut pas savoir qu'il est là. C'est un atout non négligeable.

Percy passe à l'action ; il saisit son épée et la place sous la gorge de la créature, et demande d'une voix froide.

— Où sont les demi-dieux que tu as attirés ici ?

Elle n'hésite même pas.

— Ils sont morts.

Instantanément, Jason sait qu'elle ne ment pas. La vérité coule de ses mots comme de l'huile renversée sur la table, dégoulinant jusqu'au sol. C'est une vérité hideuse, qui plonge Percy dans une colère qui lui donne les larmes aux yeux. Jason aussi est attristé, mais pas à ce point. Le fait de ne pas se sentir plus concerné que ça est peut-être même _pire_ que le reste, parce que c'est _horrible_ , non ? Des gens sont morts, ça ne le touche même plus, juste parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Et Percy est sur le point de lui trancher la gorge, lorsque la créature lui crie de s'arrêter et que, dans l'absurdité la plus totale, _il le fait_.

— Demi-dieu, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Mes enfants ont été tués. Je me sens si seule.

Jason a envie de lui crier de la tuer maintenant, mais il sait que Percy ne pourra pas le faire. C'est cette ceinture, qu'elle porte encore. Cette saloperie, qui contrôle Percy, alors qu'il crève d'envie de décapiter cette chose sur-le-champ.

Et normalement, c'est le moment où Jason l'aide à revenir à la raison ; où il crie « ne l'écoute pas », ce genre de chose — mais il ne peut pas le faire, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle sache qu'il est là, lui aussi. Il serre le bocal rempli d'yeux contre lui, comme un gosse attaché à son nounours en peluche. C'est ridicule. Il pense que Percy va bien finir par le dénoncer, surtout au moment où il lui lance un regard presque désespéré, qui brise le coeur de Jason.

Percy n'a pas envie de donner sa loyauté à cette chose, mais c'est trop tard, il est pris au piège. Soudainement, Jason est effrayé, parce que c'est _Percy_ , et il n'y a pas moyen qu'il le laisse comme ça, il a choisi de ne pas favoriser qui que ce soit — ce n'est pas un monstre qui va lui arracher ça.

Il y pense très rapidement, et passe immédiatement à l'action, avant que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe. Avec un pincement de coeur, il se jette sur Percy et l'assomme sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et sort son poignard pour le plater dans la gorge de la chose. Lamia. C'est le nom de la chose, il le sait, parce qu'il a entendu cette histoire quand il avait dix ans, et qu'il s'était dit que mince, c'était quand même vachement flippant. Et puis, comme d'habitude, c'est la jalousie d'Héra qui a mené à ce genre de désastre.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Percy se réveille, il cligne des yeux trois fois et regarde autour de lui avec l'air ahurit d'un type qui vient de passer trois mois dans le coma avant de se réveiller. Ils sont à l'entrée de la grotte, Jason l'a allongé sur le tapis de feuilles qui couvre le sol. Il aura de la boue partout sur ses vêtements, mais honnêtement, qui en a quelque chose à foutre ?

— Tu vas bien ? C'était qui ? demande-t-il enfin. Tu as dit que tu savais qui était ce monstre.

Il ne demande pas si la chose est morte, il ne demande pas pourquoi est-ce que Jason l'a assommé.

— Tout va bien, le rassure-t-il. C'était Lamia.

— Oh, fait Percy.

— Tu connais son histoire ?

— Hum, je ne suis pas sûr. Une amante de Zeus. Héla l'a découvert et a tué ses enfants.

— Après ça, elle a commencé à tuer les enfants des Dieux pour se venger, continue Jason. Elle s'est enlaidie, et mon pè- Zeus lui a offert la possibilité de retirer ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à se voir.

— Sympa, fait remarquer Percy.

Jason hausse les épaules.

— Le terme de « bonne action » a une signification différente pour les Dieux.

— Ouais.

Après ça, il y a un silence. Percy a l'air fatigué, épuisé du fond de son âme. C'est étrange, parce que Jason à l'impression de partager ça avec lui, d'absorber tout ce qui traverse le corps de Percy. Et il ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais comme ça, il a envie de le toucher et même de _l'embrasser_ , mais il ne le fait pas, il se dit que c'est idiot, c'est un sentiment qui va certainement vite disparaitre, comme celui qu'il avait pour Piper.

— Tu sais, dit Percy, j'ai repensé à ce que Aphrodite m'a dit.

— Ouais ?

— Je crois qu'elle m'a dit que j'avais le droit d'aimer.

C'est le genre de conversation qu'il ne pensait pas avoir avec Percy.

— Le droit ? Parce que tu n'as pas le droit, maintenant ? Tu aimes _tout le monde_ , Percy.

— Je sais, mais aimer _aimer_ , tu vois ? Comme quand j'aimais Annabeth. Mais j'avais tellement peur de la perdre et que les choses tournent mal d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je- je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas le coup de me fatiguer comme ça. On est des demi-dieux, on vit pas assez longtemps pour s'épuiser comme ça.

— Ouah, quelle vision positive…

— Mais tu _vois_ ce que je veux dire, non ? Et Lamia, regarde ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Elle aimait tellement et elle en a tellement souffert. Ce n'est pas _juste_.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que Aphrodite vient me voir _maintenant_ pour me dire ça ? Moi, j'ai juste envie que tout le monde soit heureux, tu vois ? Je veux bien aimer tout le monde, c'est tellement plus simple comme ça, quand il n'y a que la Colonie à protéger. Et puis, quand Lamia a utilisé sa ceinture contre moi, c'était tellement _douloureux_ , je n'ai pas envie de me sentir comme ça.

Jason a la gorge sèche, c'est comme s'il venait d'avaler en ventilateur en marche. Il comprend ce que Percy veut dire, peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose, mais, il a envie de dire, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

— Tu es pareil que moi, dit alors Percy.

— Je- pardon ?

— Tu _es_ pareil, y a qu'à voir la tête que tu tires, mec.

— Tu rigoles ? Moi, je me suis éloigné de la Colonie pour justement ne pas avoir à prendre cette position. C'est tout l'inverse.

— Il n'empêche que tu es resté là pour tout le monde. Quand les gens pensent à un héros, ils pensent à _toi_ , et pas à moi. Moi, je suis juste là. Les autres ont besoin de moi et je ne partirai pas. Mais j'ai l'impression de devenir une partie du décor.

— Tu n'es pas juste une partie du décor !

Jason parle tellement vite qu'il réussit à prendre le demi-dieu au dépourvu. Et parce qu'il peut au moins faire ça, il continue de parler.

— Tu devrais être plus égoïste, Percy. J'ai choisi de m'effacer un peu, parce que j'ai peur que les autres se mettent à compter trop sur moi, et j'ai peur de perdre ces personnes après, et de m'en sentir responsable. Toi, tu as eu le courage de rester. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es _obligé_ de rester. Les autres sont reconnaissants, mais personne ne va t'en vouloir si tu pars. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu devrais partir.

C'est en le disant qu'il se rend compte d'à quel point c'est important, que Percy se remette à vivre. Pendant un terrible instant, il se demande s'il ne devrait pas utiliser la ceinture d'Aphrodite pour le convaincre de le faire, mais il chasse cette terrible pensée.

— Partir ? Pour aller où ?

— Tu as une famille, non ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de les mettre en danger.

Jason hausse les épaules, et quand il parle, il prend un ton morne, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

— Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Il y a de la place. Et je commence à m'ennuyer, de toute façon.

Avec ça, Percy le regarde d'une drôle de façon, et passe une main dans sa nuque avec de la rejeter en arrière, et de se mettre à rire. Jason peut dire que ce n'est pas un rire complètement joyeux — parce qu'il a échoué, d'accord, il n'a pas réussi à sauver ceux qu'il était venu chercher, et il ne s'en remettre jamais vraiment —, mais il y note de l'espoir, et c'est ce qui importe le plus. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Percy lui répond avec ce ton à moitié sérieux seulement, qui ne va qu'à lui.

— Et si je tombe amoureux de toi, dit-il, je ne risque pas de finir comme cette pauvre créature et de me retrouver avec des yeux dans un bocal? Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tout ira bien ?

Jason rougit — bien sûr qu'il rougit —, parce que personne n'avait parlé de _tomber amoureux_ et, d'accord, peut-être qu'ils en parlaient depuis le _départ_ , mais pas de façon aussi explicite. Mais au final, il sourit, et il se dit que c'est sûrement aussi ce qu'il veut, alors. Il ne va pas essayer de se défiler, cette fois-ci. Et même si ça part après, il aura au moins essayé.

— La Déesse de l'amour en personne est venue te voir pour te dire de ne pas avoir peur d'être aveuglé, Percy. Je pense c'est compliqué d'en demander plus.


End file.
